A Little Birdy Told Me
by Ysidro
Summary: Sequel to "Brooding," an AU HP/Aladdin crossover. Snape, along with his newly-acquired pet, are now headed to dinner. Introducing my original characters, Malik, Hassan, and Ameerah!
1. Mail Bird

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, all Aladdin ones belong to Disney. I own Professor Fields since I have no idea who teaches Muggle studies.

A/N: I always wondered what would happen if something other than an owl delivered a message to Hogwarts. Thus, the bird with the biggest mouth I could think of has been forced to deliver the mail.

It was a Monday morning like any other. The students were eating breakfast at their House tables, filling themselves to the brim since they wouldn't eat again until lunch. The teachers were seated at the Head Table in their usual positions, most not eating with as much vigor as their wards. Of course, everyone knew what time it was; the mail arrived at breakfast on Mondays.

All of the teachers looked up with similar expressions as a swarm of owls dove into the Hall. None of them wanted mail of any sort; any communication with the outside world would indicate that they actually had lives outside of Hogwarts. Unfortunately today, fate was not playing in one of the teacher's favor.

The students began to whisper avidly to each other; one of the birds stood out like a sore thumb. It was a bright red macaw, and it appeared to be reading a map. It kept glancing at the piece of paper, then back at the students below. The parrot then rolled its eyes and flew down to the Head table.

"Okay, which one of you's Professor Snape?" the parrot said, grabbing a mouthful of grapes from a bowl. "I gotta letter for him…so spit it out why don't cha?"

The parrot continued to pace across the table, jabbing its wing at various male teachers accusingly. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in merriment as he respectfully declined the bird's accusation that he was secretly Professor Snape under some sort of concealing charm. The Headmaster did point out where Severus' normal seat was however, and stated that the Potions teacher was generally late for breakfast on Mondays.

"I guess I'll just wait for the Mighty Morphin' Power Monger then," the bird sneered, plunking himself in front of Professor Snape's plate. "What're you lookin' at? Never seen a talking bird before lady?"

Professor Trelawney, the unfortunate victim of the parrots jab, quickly looked down at her scrambled eggs. She mumbled something about her tea-leaves foretelling that she would be insulted this morning. The parrot strode over to her teacup and peered into it.

"You need new glasses lady," the parrot said, waving a wing dismissively. "There's nothing but a bunch of gross mulch down there. You wanna see the future? Ask an oracle."

The parrot's ranting finally ceased as Severus Snape made his usual omniscient entry. Black robes billowing, he strode across the Hall, ignoring the whispers amongst the children. What did they know? They were all just a bunch of useless dunderheads anyways.

Snape came to an abrupt halt the moment he saw the parrot at his seat.

`"What the Bloody Hell are you doing here you blasted bird?" Severus shouted as he ran to the Head table and grabbed the parrot around the torso. He started shaking the bird vigorously as the entire school watched with wide eyes. "Why did he send you Iago? Can't he just leave me well enough alone?"

Snape shot the school a death-glare as he let go of the struggling parrot. The bird managed to squeeze himself out of Snape's grasp, gasping for breath as he fell dramatically onto the table. Still sputtering, he glared at the Potions teacher with as much venom as a parrot could muster.

"What is with you wizards and torturing parrots?" Iago fumed as he managed to get up. Trelawny was leaning as far away as humanly possible from the bird, her bushy hair nearly in Professor Fields's lap. Professor Fields was the Muggle Studies teacher and he was completely fascinated that someone had been able to teach a parrot such an extensive vocabulary. "Like I always said; Jafar Junior."

This comment apparently sent Professor Snape over the edge. He grabbed the parrot around the beak and stared into its beady little black eyes. His next words were so cold and menacing it made the entire student body remain deadly quite.

"Tell your master that I am completely satisfied with my life as it is. You may thank him for all he has done, but I must respectfully decline his offer for dinner this evening. As you can clearly see…" Severus moved the bird so his bulging eyes could register the student body, "I have children to teach and much work to do. Do you understand me Iago?"

"Yes," was the muffled reply the parrot managed to get out from under Snape's vice-like grip.

"Good," Snape sneered as he let go of Iago.

The bird coughed dramatically as he flew on the spot. The bird's bushy black eyebrows pinned together as a wryly grin spread across his face. The parrot made a move to depart, but left a single message in his wake.

"I guess my 'Master' will have to use more drastic measures to get you to come tonight," Severus's head turned with a start. "Perhaps he'll send someone else…someone blue…and magical."

The students had never seen their Potions Master look completely and utterly terrified. His black eyes were wide with fright as he realized he would have to succumb to the wishes of the parrot. Then, the wizard was an image of defeat.

"Tell your master I'll be there at six o'clock you blasted bird," Snape said softly. "Now get out of my sight before I make sure the school has parrot for dinner!"

With a victorious cackle the parrot flew off, leaving a very embarrassed Severus Snape behind. No one would dare comment on the little scene that morning though; Snape was horrible on the best of days, but a ticked off Snape was catastrophic. For the first time in years, every student in Hogwarts was on their best behavior.

This did not stop Professor Snape from taking over 200 points from various Houses, (including his own,) before six o'clock.


	2. Something Blue and Magical

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Aladdin to Disney.

A/N: If you have never heard of Chaos, he was in the Aladdin episode "When Chaos Comes Calling." I just love him. After all, what would life be without a little Chaos?

Also, I have changed it a bit so that Severus never loved Lily, but considered her and Petunia to be like his sisters. They were the closest thing he could find to a loving family, and considers Harry to be like a nephew. I know it's AU, but so is a talking red parrot delivering the mail.

*~*~*~*~*

"I suppose this will suffice," Severus sneered as he finished adjusting his cape. The sole mirror that occupied his chambers remained dusty and unused in a secluded corner of his room. He had kept as far away from mirrors as humanly possible since looking into the Mirror of Erised a long time ago. He was sure he looked suitable anyways.

After all, one had to dress up if they were about to visit their ex-enemy, who happened to also be Sultan of a foreign city. He just hoped to Merlin he would not embarrass himself in front of the former street-rat, his wife, and the numerous offspring they more than likely possessed.

Severus had kept to the normal desert fashion, or what he remembered from his youth. Green pants and shirt, green and silver belt securing a black cape, black boots; at least it was less showy than when he was Lord of the Black Sand. His hair was no longer greasy, and framed his face in a mass of blue-black curls. Severus would have died on the spot if one of his students saw him now.

And of course, the Gauntlet was gone.

"Nah, I think this suits you a lot better." The voice was disembodied and originated somewhere from behind Snape's shoulder. "It really brings out your eyes."

Severus looked down in horror as his robes changed into the wardrobe of Neville Longbottom's boggart. With a scream of part terror and part fury, Severus threw the stuffed vulture hat to the ground and stomped on it. The dead bird exploded in a burst of feathers as Snape sent a burst of energy at it.

"CHAOS!"

"Hel…lo Mozenrath," the Count of Calamity said as he appeared next to the Potions Professor. "Miss me much?"

"Get me out of this atrocious get-up immediately!" Snape screamed jabbing a finger at the flying deity. "And for the thousandth time; my name is not Mozenrath!"

"Now that is not the way to talk to your superior's little wizard," Chaos' yellow eyes blackened as his usually carefree voice became cold. "Maybe I'll permanently affix that outfit on you for your cheek."

"I apologize oh spontaneous one," he said, bowing slightly to the Deity of the Disastrous. "May I please have my original outfit back?"

Snape did not want to piss off Chaos, that was for certain. Though the deity looked like a stuffed animal, he had more power than a hundred thousand wizards. What Chaos was doing in his chambers on tonight of all nights was beyond him.

"Fine," Chaos said, as Snape's outfit changed back to normal. A wide grin spread across his face. "I thought you'd be expecting me."

"To be honest, I assumed Aladdin's Goddamn Genie would be my escort," Snape said, wiping a feather off of his pants. "Iago threatened me with him."

"That bird said something blue and magical would be your escort," Chaos said as he licked his fuzzy paw. "I'm blue and magical."

That was the understatement of the century. Chaos was an all-powerful deity that made Lord Voldemort look like a child with a bag of parlor tricks. A bright blue flying cat with gold bracelets and a collar, he fit the description perfectly. The parrot probably hadn't meant to sic the deity on Severus, but then again, Chaos enjoyed jumbling things up. Snape hoped to Merlin this was not an indication of how the night would turn out.

Severus was about to respond when a knock came at Severus' door. Startled, the wizard made a shooing gesture with his hand as he approached the door. Chaos just smiled as the frantic man tried to regain his composure and explain his choice of apparel. He opened the door to find…Filch.

"I can explain everything Argus," was the first thing that came out of Snape's mouth. He bit his lip, hoping to Merlin Chaos had disappeared or something.

"No need to explain anything Professor," Argus smiled crookedly as he peered into his chambers. "Just wanted to let you know I caught the Weasley twins vandalizing your cauldron. I thought you'd want to discipline them Professor."

"I have a…appointment to meet Argus," Severus replied, sneering a little at the thought. "Unfortunately I will be unable to punish the twins tonight. I shall deduct points in the morning, but I am sure you will be able to find suitable means to make them regret their decision to disrespect a figure of authority."

"Of course Professor Snape," Argus replied, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "I'll do my best."

Just as Severus was about to close the door on the janitor, Filch stopped the door with his hand. His dirty head peered into Snape's room, trying to get a better look at something in the darkness. Then, the man's face lit up with a mixture of happiness and curiosity.

"Professor, when did you get a cat?"

Snape jerked his head around, squinting into his room. A pair of yellow eyes met his, and a sleek, aloof cat strode into the light. It was mainly white, with what appeared to be blue stripes on its tail. A familiar gold collar was around its neck, and it looked like the cat was smiling.

"Um…I just bought him on a whim," Snape lied, as he sneered at Chaos. "Sorry creature isn't he? Victim of a Potions accident apparently. At least that's what the saleswoman told me anyhow."

"Well, aren't you a nice fella," Argus gushed as Chaos rubbed against his ankles. "Now what's your name?"

"His name is Chaos," Snape said flatly; at least he didn't have to lie this time. He picked up the cat and winced as he stroked his head. Chaos purred in contentment as his new 'master' scratched him behind the ears. "It seemed suitable since wherever he goes, trouble seems to follow."

"Well Chaos, you'll have to meet Mrs. Norris tomorrow," Argus said, giving the cat a final pat. "I'm sure you'll be great friends."

"Good-bye Argus," Severus said, nearly slamming the door on his hand. "Have a good night."

Snape promptly dropped Chaos to the floor as the deity transformed into his normal state. Sallow face turning beet red, Snape sneered at the blue cat which was now apparently his pet. Chaos continued to smile as Snape began to rant.

"Do you have any idea…? Me…me…of all people? Couldn't you find a better fool to be your master? What will the staff think…? And the children! The bloody children! I'll be the laughing stock of the entire school by the end of the night!"

"I thought your life just needed a little kink," Chaos said. "You're getting a bit predictable in your old age Severus."

"Predictable? I am an ex-Death Eater, ex-Lord, spy, teacher, necromancer, and now pet-owner. My father left before I was born, I was abused by my uncle and the only people I considered to be family were Lily and Petunia Evans. Then Lily went and married that good-for-nothing Potter, and I fell under the command of Albus Dumbledore. I became a Death Eater, gave up my right arm for power so the Dark Lord could not possess it, and let it eat away at my life-force. I have killed people, and then brought them back from the dead just to kill them again. I have devoted my life to protect the boy I consider to be my nephew since the death of his parents. Hell, I've even managed to make up with that bloody street-rat! And yet you consider me predictable? Well then, predict this!"

With a look of revulsion, he yanked off his prosthetic arm into his blazing hearth. He watched as the plastic shriveled in the intense heat, reduced to ashes in a matter of seconds. It writhed like a wounded animal in the fire, calling out for Severus to come join it. Chaos hovered beside him, a puzzled expression on his face.

"I will be unable to get a new one until Saturday," Severus said flatly as he turned from the floo. His skeletal arm had taken on a sickly yellow glow in the fire-light. "I shall have to go to dinner like this, and probably will have a lot to explain come breakfast. However, if this will get you off of my case, all is well."

Chaos frowned as Snape turned to the Portkey he had arranged specifically for the evening. It was the Crystal of Ix, a magical stone that could trap anything enchanted in its depths. He had been enclosed in a much larger version for almost a week, and had developed a mild case of claustrophobia from the experience. Now, the crystal doubled as a paperweight and was sitting atop a pile of essays.

"Wait," Chaos said as he flew over with a flap of blue feathers. "Don't go yet."

"Why should I listen to you Chaos?" Snape snapped, hand hovering over the crystal. "It's not as if you've made my life simple in the least. I don't believe you deserve my attention."

"I'm coming with you," Chaos replied, putting a blue paw on the stone. His usual smirk was replaced with a serious expression. "I'll replace your glove."

"That is not enough," Snape replied as he watched another fake arm appear around his wounds. "I don't require any more drama Chaos; my life is chaotic enough as it is."

"Who said I wanted to make your life chaotic?" the deity winked with a smirk. "I'm going after Voldemort. Being your new pet just makes it that much easier to get to him."

"Fine," Snape sneered, happy that the man who had killed Lily and James would get his just desert. "You may come. But stay out of sight."

"Sure thing oh generous master of mine," Chaos smirked as the crystal began to radiate a pulsing glow. "Besides, someone needs to make sure tonight doesn't go exactly as planned!"

Before Severus could say anything, the pair disappeared in a burst of sparkles.

*~*~*~*~*

As always, please review!


	3. Introductions are in Order

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, all Aladdin ones belong to Disney. Aladdin's kids belong to me.

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. Sorry I've been a bit late when it comes to updates; I was actually working on a later chapter. Chaos isn't mentioned in this one since he's being a good kitty and remaining out of sight. Don't worry though; he'll be back! Oh, and Genie will make an appearance next chapter, I promise.

"Okay, he'll be here any minute," Aladdin said as he paced in front of the golden elephant throne that was now his. It still felt odd to think that he was the Sultan now, not Jasmine's father. He did his best to follow in the former ruler's footsteps, but his tiny curled shoes were hard to fill. "Is everything ready?"

"For the thousandth time, everything's fine Dad," came the voice of Aladdin's eldest child Malik. With ever messy black hair and roguish good looks, Malik looked just like his father when he was young. Now, if only he hadn't inherited his mother's defiant nature. "You have Genie doing all the preparations anyways."

Malik thought that his father treated Genie like a slave rather than a friend. Even though the Sultan had explained many times that he had set Genie free, and it was his own decision to hang around, Malik didn't believe him. In the youth's eyes, by setting Genie free, Aladdin had made the being feel obligated to help out to pay off the imaginary debt he owed his father. Sometimes, Malik's reasoning scared Aladdin.

"Hey, we helped too!" chirped in Hassan, Aladdin's other son. Hassan and his sister Ameerah were ten year-old twins with a knack for getting into trouble. Jasmine said they got it from Aladdin, but he was pretty sure it was a combined effort. "We helped loads."

"I'm sure you did sweetie," Jasmine said, patting the Hassan on the head. "Your father just wants to make sure everything goes well tonight, that's all."

"I don't know why you're even bothering," Malik glared at his father. His outfit was green and purple, but his mood was obviously black. "Didn't this guy try to take over Agrabah like ten times or something? I wouldn't forgive him if I were you."

"Well, you're allowed you own opinion Malik," Aladdin replied, hating his son's disobedience. "I just think that everyone deserves a second chance, that's all. If it weren't for that, I never would have married your mother."

"Whatever," Malik scoffed, heading into the dining room. "I'm going to dinner. Genie's desperate attempts at jokes are a lot better than having to sit through one of your lectures."

Aladdin sighed in a mixture of confusion and exasperation. When he had been Malik's age, life had been great. He didn't have a care in the world, save the occasional monster attempting to take over his home town. Now, everything seemed so complicated, what with being a parent and a Sultan. Aladdin definitely appreciated Jasmine's late father a lot more now that he was in his place.

"Don't worry Aladdin," his wife said, wrapping her hand around his arm and kissing his cheek. Hassan and Ameerah made gagging sounds at the sight of their parents kissing. "It'll all work out; you'll see."

And as a tall dark figure appeared in a puff of bluish smoke in front of the Sultan, Aladdin hoped his wife was right.

*~*~*~*~*

"Stupid Portkey," Snape sneered as he dropped the Crystal of Ix on the marble floor of Agrabah's throne room. "Should have let you stay on my bloody desk and taken the Goddamn floo."

Snape hated Portkeys with a passion; he only used them when absolutely necessary. He knew damn well he couldn't have taken the Floo if he wanted to, since Agrabah was in the middle of the desert. Perhaps Aladdin could have his blue lug of a genie install one for him, just in case his visits became more frequent. The clearing of a male throat brought Severus back to reality.

"Hello…Severus?" Aladdin said, smiling sheepishly. He wasn't exactly sure what he should call the sorcerer since the last time they had really met; he had been calling him "Moze." "You're looking…good."

"You're looking well yourself, Your Highness," Severus ventured, bowing curtly at his former arch-nemesis. He couldn't help but allow some bitterness enter into his voice while addressing Aladdin. "It has been…a long time."

The years had shown on both of their faces. Aladdin was still fit as ever, but the wardrobe of a Sultan still looked awkward on him. His hair was now streaked with gray, more than likely from the stresses of ruling an entire city. Severus wallowed in this slight victory; Aladdin may have beaten him many times, but Snape's hair was still black.

The biggest change however was the look in Aladdin's eyes. The last time they had met, he was strong-willed and rebellious, which was probably why he had been able to escape Severus' trap to take over his body. Aladdin had matured into a fair and just ruler; Severus could see that in his eyes. But deep down, he could also see the trapped youth who still believed everyone could be forgiven.

"You're right," Aladdin smiled brightly to Severus' surprise. He held out his hand and Severus returned the handshake. "But there's no sense wasting the present…right? Come on, I want you to meet everyone. Oh, and you can call me Aladdin…or Al…if you want to."

Severus' eyes widened at how quickly Aladdin had accepted him as one of his own. He was a Griffindor through and through, and Harry reminded Snape of Aladdin. Perhaps that was why it had been so easy to pretend to hate Harry in the beginning; he had reminded him of the man who had shown him failure. If Potter grew up to be half the man Aladdin was, then the boy would make a very good wizard indeed.

"Well…um…here's Jasmine," Aladdin said sheepishly as he gestured towards his wife. "I'm sure you remember her."

Of course Severus remembered the Sultana; she had thwarted him all by herself. Jasmine had taught him never to underestimate the power of a woman in love. She had shown him that love will conquer all, and Lily and James' death had only emphasized this.

Jasmine was no longer the spoiled little princess he had seen many years ago. She too had matured, and was now the loving mother of three. Still beautiful as always, Jasmine would have made a fine catch for any man. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy since Destane probably could have gotten him to be one of Jasmine's suitors. Then again, as he noticed the spark of defiance in her eyes, Aladdin was probably the only man who could keep up with her.

"Hello Sultana," Severus bowed deeply, catching a glimpse of purple nail-polish on Jasmine's left foot. He smiled at another small victory; he was bowing at the painted toes of Jasmine's dainty little feet! Hah! "It is a pleasure to see you again in under more…enjoyable circumstances."

"It's nice to see you too Severus," Jasmine smiled, her face lighting up. "I'm glad you and Aladdin were able to accept your differences."

"Yes, Aladdin has a way of making things…work out," Severus smiled. "Whether one wants them to or not."

Before Jasmine or Aladdin could say anything further, the twins decided that they could not longer stay still. They ran up to Severus with matching smiles on their faces; they were both so innocent and carefree. The little girl was wearing a pink dress with a matching headband decorated with a light blue jewel. The boy was wearing a blue outfit complete with a turban that was a bit too big for his head. Its dark blue feather wilted over his nose, and he kept on batting it away.

"This is Ameerah," Aladdin said, patting his daughter on the head. Jasmine did the same to the boy. "And this is Hassan."

"Hi!" Ameerah said, beaming as she looked up at Severus. "You're really tall."

"And your nose is crooked," Hassan commented, receiving glares from both his parents. Hassan shrugged his shoulders innocently. "What? It's true isn't it? You're the one who tells us to be honest Dad."

"I will take both of those statements for what they are; the truth," Severus responded, smiling as Aladdin and Jasmine looked at him with startled expressions. They must have thought he would turn Hassan into a Mamluck or something. "However, I shall warn you that stating the absolute obvious is not necessarily the best way to introduce yourself. I am Severus."

Both kids looked at Severus with puzzled expressions, and then thought better of it. Before he could protest, Severus found himself being escorted out of the throne room by the prince and princess. Aladdin and Jasmine laughed as they watched the former Lord of the Black Sand get dragged out of the room by their children. They ignored the pleading looks Severus gave them from over his shoulder and wondered why they hadn't thought of this sooner.

Severus just hoped the rest of Aladdin's offspring weren't as…energetic as the twins.


End file.
